Most electronic devices include a display unit to display images, characters, or the like. As a representative example, there is a mobile terminal which may be portable and may have at least one of a function of performing voice and video communications, a function of inputting and outputting information, a function of transmitting and receiving data, a function of storing data, and the like.
As the functions of the mobile terminal are various, the mobile terminal has complex functions of photographing pictures or moving pictures, playing music or moving image files, executing game, receiving broadcasting, executing wireless Internet, and the like, and has been implemented as a multimedia player form.
Further, for the mobile terminal implemented in the multimedia player form, in order to perform the complex functions, new and various attempts in hardware or software have been conducted. For example, the mobile terminal is provided with a user interface environment, etc., to allow a user to easily and conveniently search for or select the functions.
However, since the electronic device provided with the display unit is maintained in a flat state, in the case of a large TV, viewing angles of a central portion and both end portions are different from each other, such that reality of an image displayed on the display unit may be deteriorated.
In order to solve the above-described problem, an electronic device having a technique described in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2011-0048640 as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 has been developed. Characteristics of the technique are that the electronic device includes a body 2 partially made of a flexible material, a display unit 1 included in the body 2 to display an image, and an actuator 8 included in the body 2 to selectively provide an electrical signal for changing its own shape so as to change the shape of the body, in which the actuator 8 is made of a shape memory alloy of which the original shape and the changed shape are alternately changed depending on a change in a temperature.
By this configuration, the technique disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2011-0048640 has an advantage in that the actuator 8 made of the shape memory alloy is included in the body 2 to control the electronic device to be flexible, thereby displaying the image more realistically. However, the actuator 8 is made of the shape memory alloy of one material, such that the screen may be stably maintained in a bent state but may not be stably maintained in a flat state.
Further, in order to control the shape memory alloy forming the actuator 8, the actuator is heated. In this case, circuit boards or the display unit included in the electronic device may be damaged due to heat and electromagnetic waves generated upon the heating.